Howling Wolf
by XWorrior1113
Summary: Just the average O.C guild. This is Howling Wolf. A new guild with O.C characters, Ideas and characters are welcome. This is a one-shot series with the occasional Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

The sun was shining on the country-side city of Redwood Village. It was a very small town with a population of a few hundred. No one paid this town any mind, it was one of the smallest cities in Fiore. No one knows why those five wizards decided to build a guild here. But the one thing they knew for sure, is that the town is going to be a lot more interesting.

In the far north side of town there was a large building. It was a large pyramid like building with the guilds symbol. It was the head of a wolf with its mouth open. It was in the year X791 when the guild was founded and at this point, it was around for 2 months.

Inside there are 5 wizards. One is the master of the guild, named Jack Liot. He is a tall 21 year-old wizard. His light blonde hair was unkempt. He usually wore a light blue vest over his muscular body. His dark blue jeans wear above his grey shoes. His guild mark was grey and on the palm of his left hand. His goal in life was to make a guild and now that he has finally achieved that dream, he does everything in his power to make the guild as strong as it can be. However, he get annoyed pretty often by the others.

He uses three different forms of lightning magic, Lighting Monger, which is basic lighting control. Blot Knight, which allows him to use lighting to make armor and different weapons. The final power is known as Living Lightning, a last resort that allows his body to turn into lighting itself.

Another member is the 19-year old, Maya Indigo, She has long, double-pony tail that change color from time to time, depending on her mood. She usually wears a dark blue dress with long white socks with matching shoes, her eye color changes to her preference. She uses shift magic, which allows her to change her body to animate and inanimate objects. She is a very perky girl who has a massive crush on Jack

Maya's brother is also in the guild, and his name is Connor who is the same age. His whole body is usually covered by a black coat that has been enchanted to not let any light in. He uses shadow-make magic but hints toward another stronger magic he hides. He usually stays silent but is willing to express his opinion about protecting his sister

Then comes the sharpest shooter in North Fiore is the 23 year old, Mark Kinsmen. He has short black hair, with red eyes. He wears a tuxedo as casual attire that always keeps clean no matter what for some reason. His guild mark is in a very unique point, his right eye. He uses gun magic, and has many magic items that allows him to hide his appearance. He usually keeps a level head but is just slightly difficult to get him mad.

The final member is a 42 year old, Sigmoid Ford. He has very dark grey hair, with dull green eyes. He usually wears worn rune knight armor. He uses influence magic which allows him to take control of the weak minded and influence the strong minded.

The guild hall also has a care-taker, Mrs Ray. She is an elderly woman of the age of 64 with grey hair and matching eyes. She usually wears a traditional maid's uniform. She is the motherly figure to all of the guild and acts as such.

A few things to note about the guild is that Connor is the only S-Class Wizard (Not counting Jack). The guild will not go to the Grand Magical Games (As of yet). They do not yet accept decade or century quests due to them being new. I started this idea about a year ago and is just now picking it back up and putting on fan-fiction

Authors Note: Thank you for reading the boring introduction, I promise you that there will be an actual story next time. But for now, I am going to tell you the rules of putting in an O.C. I will only introduce one (Maybe two) every few chapters, and you cannot put them in as S-Class wizards. You also have to fill out the form, (Remember, the more descriptive, the easier it is to use) and please send it to me through PM.

Name:

Magic:

Signature Move(s):

Hometown (Optional):

Guild-mark Location:

Description:

Bio:

Every 10 or 20 chapters (I am still trying to figure that out, or maybe when I feel like it) there will be a two part S-Class Exam which may or may not add a new member to this S-Class Rooster. Remember I will wait for you readers to come up with characters and maybe even chapter ideas if I start to run out. Thank you all and see you next time. It is a personal choice not to be that descriptive and only giving a basic idea. This is because A) I am lazy and B) I want you all to try to imagine these characters in your own mind. Maybe you can make some fan-art (Though I doubt you would) with your own style.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Daily Life

The sun was beautiful outside, and many people would outside enjoying the sun, but not Jack Liot. He was busy inside, dealing with the bills of the guild hall. The young guild master was beginning to see the reason why there wasn't too many people who wanted to be a guild master.

Jack decided to take a small break from his build for a walk to clear his head. He got of his office on the third floor and look down and the lower ones. The guild hall had four floors, the first was the general lobby and bar with an area where people could fill out requests. The second floor had the library, rooms and request board. The third floor had the guild master's office and registration area. The final floor was where the S-Class request board was.

He decided to get to the lobby the fast way so he jumped off the railing and fell down to the first floor landing gracefully. He looked around to see common sights, Mrs. Ray tending to the bar while Mark was drinking wine. Maya and Connor were talking in the lobby. Suddenly a thought crossed Jack's mind and he got mad.

"HEY WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING?" Jack yelled at the others.

"What the heck are you yelling about now?" Mark complained.

"What I am complaining about is the fact that I am trying to get this guild off the ground and you aren't out there doing the few job requests we have and spreading the name of the guild," Jack explained

Suddenly the lightning mage felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and saw that Mark had shot one of his dummy shots with his magic handgun as a joke.

Jack turned to face him "What's the big idea, wise guy?"

Everyone in the room could tell a fight was about to begin. Mark was starting to get nervous about this, this was because Jack was on a whole different level of strength.

Suddenly the feeling of anger and annoyance began to fade. Only one person was capable of this.

"Good to see you Sigmoid," Maya greeted.

"I leave this guild for one day and there is already a fight," He sighed.

At that everyone returned back to what they were doing. Jack's rant was long forgotten. The only difference was that Mark had suddenly decided to order a stronger drink. Jack decided to take it easy for the next couple of minutes. He walked over toward where Maya and Connor were… eating? (He wasn't sure that Connor really ate anything.)

"I am just not sure if that he is right for you," Connor responded to something that Maya said.

Maya's hair was light pink with dark red highlights which means that she was a little embarrassed and angry by what they were talking about.

"What is wrong with him? You know him very well, he is strong enough to protect me, not that I need it. He is a kind person who cares about others more than himself, and he is someone we both trust"

"What if it goes wrong, then it would be awkward between you and him." Connor explained as calm as always.

"Who's him?" I interjected in the conversation.

Maya hair turned the brightest pink ever "NO ONE, WE WHERE TALKING ABOUT NO ONE!"

Maya then turned into the pinkest falcon Jack had ever seen then flew away

Jack turned to Connor, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," He replied and returned to staring at his coffee.

I went downstairs to the bar to see Mark stumbling and mumbling to himself, and yet his suit remained perfect. (Something that Jack had long since stopped questioning) Jack sat down at the counter

"Is something troubling you child?" Mrs Ray questioned.

Jack sighed at the question, "It's just the other guild members aren't that committed to doing the work involved in a guild."

"It's going to be okay, besides, they are still just getting use to the idea of being a part of such a big thing," She comforted "They will come around eventually."

"Thanks, Mrs Ray" Jack replied "That helps a lot, now I have to go continue my paperwork."

For all of the guilds flaws, it was still his family, and they would change it for the world.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Guild Master's Meet

Chapter 3: The First Master Meeting

Jack looked at the mirror in his office and began straightening his hair and cloths. As an official guild master he was required to attend the bi-monthly master's meeting. Every guild master of the dozens of guilds in Fiore would be gathered to discuss guild matters and other news. Jack had a flash-back of when he was a simple bus-boy at a dinner in Clover, and he served these great beings. He didn't see much of them, but what he saw was an enormous amount of magic power from each of them.

"Relax child," Mrs. Ray assured, "You as much of a guild-master as the rest of them."

"Not really, they have been doing this for years and their guilds are much more developed then ours," Jack said pessimistically.

"Everyone started where you are Jack," Mrs. Ray explained, "They were probably as scared as you when they first went in the meeting."

Jack sighed at the remark, he walked out leaving Sigmoid in charge, and traveled to Clover in a bolt of lightning. It took me a few hours of travel when he reached the city. He landed near the building and straightened his clothing once more. He saw a clock tower nearby and saw that he was a few minutes late. He bolted, (Literally) toward the building and stopped just as he got in front of it. He took a breath and walked inside the building.

The first problem was that there was only one person there, Jack began wondering if this was all a prank to new guild masters. He one person there was a bulking figure who seemed to have red shin and tribal clothing. He had a guild mark that was a sabretooth tiger. Jack recognized the guild as the most powerful guild in Fiore.

"You're Jinemma, master of the Sabretooth guild." Jack said in surprise.

His eyes turned to me, "Who are you? I don't recognize you."

Jack recovered his senses, "My name is Jack Liot, two months ago, I started the Howling Wolf guild, this is my first ever masters' meeting."

He quickly scanned Jack and closed his eyes, "Insignificant."

Before Jack could react to that, the door swung open. A group of people who seemed very different from each other walked in. There was at least a dozen of them, all who had a strong level of magic power. They went around the room toward things Jack had not even noticed, like a buffet table and a bar. Some took note of Jack but others ignored him. He stood there not knowing what to do as everyone else scattered around to different groups.

Jack walked over to the buffet table before hearing a voice behind him, "Hello cutie."

A chill walked over Jack as he turned to see someone he recognized as the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob.

"You're new, fresh." Bob noted as he dragged me toward a group of people.

"Look what I just caught." Bob announced to the small group, while Jack was trying to figure out what to do.

"Let 'em go Bob." Noted one of them as he pried Jack away from the Blue Pegasus master, "Name's Goldmine by the way."

"You mean the master of Quattro Cerberus?" Jack asked.

He rolled his eyes, "No the master of the Candy Patrol."

Jack rolled my eyes and took note of the group he was dragged to. There was Bob and Goldmine, also there was Ooba, the master of Lamia scale, and a man with dark blue hair.

"Who are you?" asked Ooba spinning Jack around her finger.

Jack was torn away from her by the blue-haired man who said, "I think he's the master of that new guild. Homing Walk or something like that."

Jack sat down as to not fall down from dizziness, "It's Howling Wolf."

"I didn't expect for the new master to be a young man," Bob gushed, "What's your name cutie?"

Jack shook my head, "My name is Jack Liot."

"Well you probably know us." Goldmine noted.

"Well everyone but him." Jack said pointing at the blue haired man.

"That Macao, master of the Fairy Tail guild." Ooba explained.

"I didn't know that Fairy Tail was still around." Jack stated.

Macao shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Jack said sensing the tension, "Next question, why was everybody late?"

Goldmine shrugged, "We usually get something to eat outside, sure the food here is okay, but you have not lived until you had real Clover food."

"Okay," Jack noted, "What do you guys usually talk about here?"

"Well," Macao spoke up, "How's the girls in your guild."

"What he meant to say," Bob interrupted, "Is that meeting here is just a formality, more of a social event then an actual meeting."

"Yeah, so sit back, relax, and talk." Goldmine assured Jack."

"Do so or I will spin you!" Ooba threatened.

Jack let out a small chuckle, each of these masters were as human as he was. People who were flawed and liked to joke around, and some were friends. Sure they were powerful mages, but they were still people.

"So, you guys looking forward to next month," Bob mentioned.

"You mean waiting for Sabretooth to throttle us again," Macao said while slouching down, "Count Fairy Tail out this year."

"What's going on next month?" Jack asked.

In the Howling Wolf guild hall, everyone had finished their jobs for the day and were debating what business they would have with their guild.

"I am just saying, I worked for Blue Pegasus for a while, I think we can pull of a restaurant." Mark spoke up.

"We need more people for that," Maya argued, "But we don't need much people to have an art store."

"While that is a good idea Maya," Connor said thinking to her past 'works of art' "I don't think the world is ready for your art."

"I think we should get more members before we choose an alternate business," Sigmoid stated.

The door flew open and Jack walked in the guild-hall with a big smile on his face.

Mark stood up, "Jack, tell them that a diner would be a great idea."

"Not now Mark," Jack deflected, "I have a mission for all of you."

The others looked at each other in confusion before Jack said, "We need a new guild member, and a strong one at that, five guild members that aren't the guild master is the limit."

"The limit for what." Maya asked.

Jack smirked, "The Grand Magical Games."

Author's Note: Surprise, The first arc is upon us. For clarification, this story takes place a year before Fairy Tail's return from Tenrou Island. I will try to stick to the continuity as much as possible. I won't be able to continue this without a new OC, so I need some help. Send in reasonably strong OC, I want to add some requirements.

No Slayers, unless they have an unused element and a reason for joining. If it is a dragon slayer, then make them 2nd Generation (A.K.A. only infused with a dragon-slayer lacrima.)

No main story centric characters – I don't want any characters who have large involvement with the main story of Fairy Tail, that would force me to connect to the main story which I want to avoid.

Try not to make them over powered – give them limitations and don't make them as strong a wizard saint. For example, the most powerful character in the Howling Wolf guild is Jack, and he is only about as strong as Brain, but weaker than Zero. The characters will grow stronger as time goes on, but for now, they will not be as strong.

Thank you, XWorrior1113


End file.
